


What keeps you up at night

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gangbang, Illusions, M/M, Object Insertion, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victim Blaming, exchange treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Come little lantern show us what you're really afraid of.





	What keeps you up at night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salazarastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/gifts).



> welcome to the green lantern fandom

There’s a ring of yellow around Hal’s irises. That’s about all Kyle has time to notice before the yellow light wraps around him and he’s trapped. Hal’s smile has too many teeth, they’re sharp and pointed and his mouth stretches too wide to accommodate them. He leans in and those sharp teeth graze against Kyle’s ear as he talks.

“Come now little lantern, show me what you fear.” His voice is wrong. It chitters like insects and slides through Kyle’s veins. Kyle struggles and tries to keep his mind on the safe things. The refrigerator door, facing Darkseid for the first time, the gun pointing at Connor’s head, Jade’s body floating in Thangaar’s orbit - fears he visits often, like an old friend. His knows his way around them. Parallax can’t get him through those fears anymore. A hand digs into his hair and yanks his head back.

“That’s not fear little lantern.” The voice is on his other side, deeper than Hal’s though with that same odd unpleasant chittering sound. Kyle shifts his head as much as he can to see John with the same sharp smile and yellow eyes as Hal. “That’s just regret. Show me real fear.”

Kyle tries to focus on the existential fears: Ganthet confirming what he’s always known to be true - he’s not good enough, his father disappearing and whisper that if own dad didn’t love him enough to stay no else ever would. They aren’t as well fortified as the others were but they’re defensible. Parallax can dig into those fears all he wants; he won’t find any purchase there. Kyle isn’t going to let him in. He’s stronger than that, stronger than Parallax will ever be. 

“That’s not why no one will ever love you, remember?” Kyle looks up at the new voice and his throat closes up. Guy smiles the toothy smile practically glowing yellow. “You told me all about it. The poor little boy with no one to turn to. I know what you really fear.” He leans over and whispers something to Hal. Impossibly, Hal’s smile gets wider. 

“Oh yes, there it is.” Hal says running his hand up Kyle’s chest closing it around his throat. He leans in running his tongue across Kyle’s lips. Kyle tries to turn away but between John’s hands in his hair and Hal’s on his throat he’s trapped.

“I can taste it. You tried to hide it under the sweat of all those other warm and willing bodies but I can still taste that impurity. You’re tainted, Kyle, no one wants to love someone so used up. Come on, my little lantern let’s show everyone the fear you’ve been trying to keep from us.”

The empty classroom comes to life around him, pulled from some place deep in his mind where he’d locked it away years ago. Kyle is thirteen again. His feet don't quite reach the floor from where he’s bend over the teachers desk. A large hand comes to rest the back of his neck. 

“NO!” Kyle pushes out with all his will and the mirage shatters like glass. 

“This is why I like you little lantern, so much fight. It makes breaking you so sweet.” John says right before slamming Kyle’s face into the pavement. Things sort of go hazy for a minute. 

“You can’t win against me, I know what you fear,” Someone says and it sounds sort of like Guy but Kyle can’t focus enough to confirm it. There’s something heavy pressing on his arm and he can’t quite figure out what’s going on until he feels the familiar weight of his ring slide across his finger. 

“No, no.” Kyle tries to struggle, to close his fist, but it’s too late. The ring slides off and just like that his power is gone. His mask and uniform disappear leaving him face down in the empty alley in just a t-shirt and boxers. He’s helpless. He’s nothing without his ring, he has no powers, no way to fight back. He tries. He thrashes against their hold on him, but even he knows it's useless. 

“Dressed for the occasion.” Hal’s voice says close to his ear and hands are pulling at his boxers. He tries to kick but something wraps around his ankles pulls them open and holds them down. Kyle tries twisting away and Guy’s knee comes down hard on his back, holding him place as Hal rips his boxers off. Kyle’s tries to catch John’s eye. 

“John, John come on you can fight this. You don’t want to let them do this. Fight it, please.” 

John just laughs. “Come on little lantern, we all know you want it.”

“Little slut,” Guy chimes in.

“You always want it,” Hal adds pushing two fingers into Kyle without warning. Kyle bites his lip to stop from screaming.

“That’s why you can never manage fight back.” The fingers move inside him, dragging slowly in and out as tears burn in Kyle eyes. 

“If you didn’t really want it, you’d have fought back, at least once.”

“He did it just like this, remember? His fingers inside your tight hole, opening you up for him.” Hal’s fingers slide out of him and Kyle braces himself for what he knows comes next. Hal doesn’t waste time pushing his cock inside. It burns as he’s stretched open around Hal. “And you just let him.”

Kyle won’t cry. Not for this. He squeezes his eyes shut as though that will block the words. _I didn’t want it I didn’t want it I didn’t want it_ he repeats to himself building up the wall between himself and doubts and fears Parallax is trying to root in him.

“Remember?” Hal asks and the classroom construct is back and Kyle is once again bent over the desk. The weight of Guy’s knee is gone from his back. He tries to use the new found leverage to push away but the yellow light wraps around him and holds him down. 

“Ah, ah, ah - that’s not what happened.” Hal grips his hip pulling him back to meet each painful thrust.

“You just took it, like a good little whore.” John says from somewhere to the left.

“You look so good like that, shaking with the fear.” 

Hal’s thrusts get faster and harder. There’s a hand in his hair pulling his face up off the desk and John is kneeling in front of him. 

“John, John, come on, you can fight this. I know you can. Please, please fight this,” Kyle begs.

“Mmm, I can taste it from here,” he says, ignoring Kyle’s pleads. “Remember the way he came in you?” He whispers in Kyle’s ear, just as Hal does. It’s hot and sticky dripping out of his ass and down his thigh. “You could never forget. He owns you forever and no one else will ever want you again. Not really, not if they knew.”

Kyle thinks for a second that was going to be it, he isn’t prepared for the pain of someone else shoving their cock into him. He can’t stop the whimpers or the burn of tears, even if he won’t them fall.

“We see the way you look at him.” John continues and Kyle isn’t sure what he’s talking about until the yellow mirage shimmers and shifts to a familiar bar on Oa. 

“No, no, please. Hal, please.”

“Just like you used to look at your beloved teacher. You want it. Just like you did back then. You’re not even trying to stop it.” Hal laughs.

“I don’t-” Kyle tries to protest and gets a hard slap across the face.

“You can’t hide from us.” Hal grips his face. “We can see all those silly little fantasies of him making love to you.”

A hand run up Kyle back. “As though I could ever love you.” Guy laughs from behind him. “I’d fuck you though. Bend over right here in my bar where everyone could see how well you take it.” As he says it the construct fills with glowing yellow people, laughing and watching him and talking about what they’ll do when it’s their turn.

“Hear them, everyone wants to fuck you.” Hal hand soothingly through Kyle’s hair. “No one is going to come save you because they all know you deserve this, teasing everyone the way you do with that tight little ass.”

“Not so tight anymore.” Guy comments from behind.

“Poor little Kyle, is one cock not enough for you anymore?” Hal tuts and it would be affectionate in any other context. 

“No, no, nononono, Hal please, please you can break out, you done it before come on come on please please I need you, Hal.”

“You’ve already had me baby, it’s time to let everyone else have a try.”

Kyle can’t help the way he starts shaking when John’s cock presses against Guy’s at his entrance. 

“I can’t, please don’t.” He starts begging babbling out pleas to any of them to no avail. He scream when John finally enters him. It’s too much he can’t hold on any more. Each thrust of the cocks pushes another cry from him that get buried in the hand Hal’s pressed over his mouth. The tears finally start spilling out and for just a second he stops fighting the presence and Parallax’s laugh echos inside him. 

Kyle isn’t entirely aware of when Guy and John came, but he feels the wetness dripping out of him as John grabs a yellow bottle off the bar top and pushes it in to Kyle’s abused body. He can’t fight it anymore can’t even argue against the voice in his head telling him he was asking for it. He wanted it and he deserves it. His head rolls to the side as a hard thrust pushes the shoulder of the bottle into him and he sees Guy and his yellow aura is looking a little darker, a little orangey maybe. It’s Kyle’s last chance. If he’s right. It’s his only hope because he knows he’s not going to be able to last much longer. It’s a low blow, but Kyle will try to feel bad about that later.

“Guy,” Kyle tries to call to him but his voice is scratchy and lost from the screaming. He swallows and tries again, “Guy, help, my daddy hurt me.”

 _NO_ Hal jerks him away a yellow gag fills his mouth cutting off his air and Kyle’s thin grip on consciousness starts to slip but not before the smell of blood hits him and he smiles.

When he comes to he’s on a green bed and John is sitting next to him, looking like himself again. Kyle tries to sit up but the pain rushes into him like a flood and he drops back down to the mattress.

“Hey, don’t move, okay?” John says, moving to help him. 

“Where’s Parallax?” Kyle asks shifting away and forcing himself to sit up.

John points up and in the sky above the buildings Hal floats suspended inside the yellow monster as Guy attacks, the red aura around him rises up like fire and drips down like blood. He’s doing surprisingly well but even blind rage can only hold against the full force of the Entity for so long and soon he’s tumbling back to earth.

It’s instinct more than anything that has Kyle tumbling out of the bed. He means to rush over to his fallen friend, but stumbles as soon as his feet touch the ground. John catches him, arms wrapping around his chest and shoulder, holding him up, “Careful.” 

Guy is on them in a second, pushing Kyle to the floor and raining down blows on John who can barely get his shields up in time to block them.

“Shit, Guy, Guy stop, stop.” Kyle shouts dragging himself up and staggering towards the pair. Everything hurts. He can barely force himself to move through the pain but he’s a green lantern and his will will not bend to this. He’s had worse. He grits his teeth and grabs Guy’s arm pulling at it in vain. This would all be much easier if he still had his ring. “Guy look at me. LOOK AT ME!”

Guy swirls around ready to lay Kyle out for getting in his way.

“It’s me, it’s Kyle.” He holds Guy’s face in his hands, stokes his thumb soothingly over Guy’s cheek, swallows and lies. “I’m fine. You saved me. I’m okay now. You don’t have to fight anymore.”

“Kyle?” Guy blinks the red aura starts to fade a little.

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m right here.”

Guy crushes Kyle against his chest. “Oh, god. I’m sorry, Kyle. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t hurt me. It’s fine.” Kyle assures him smoothing his hands across Guy’s big shoulders and trying to pretend he can’t still smell the sex underneath the metallic tang of blood. When all the red has faded and the only blood coming out of Guy appears to be from the beaten he’d taken from Parallax Kyle lets go. “Good?”

Guy nods, looking away. 

“I’m going after Hal,” John says. 

“Send a call when you find him. I’ll back you up,” Guy answer.

“We’ll back you up,” Kyle corrects.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” John says uncertainty.

“I want my ring back.”

“Alright.” John nods and starts to float away before pausing and coming back. “You know none of what Parallax said was true, right? No one-we don’t-you’re-” He stops takes a slow breathe. “You never did anything to deserve that, ever.”

Kyle nods. He can’t quite get the words out. The doubt and fear has already drilled it’s hole, but John doesn’t need to know that. In the back of his mind he hears Parallax’s chittering insect voice laughing.


End file.
